Unrequited Pervertness
by L's apprentice
Summary: The story evolved around a prim and proper girl,yet, a hentai manga addict, and a real life perverted boy. She gained knowledge from books, and he get his in his own experiences. But,what if REAL pervert found outs REEL pervert's secrets? MxN. THREE SHOT!
1. Introducing my Pervertness

**A/N**: The plot started in my mind when I'm too anxious expressing my love… lol. My **first POV** (Point of View) **story**. Hope you'll like it. I think this will just go up to Three chapters.

No Alices involved, and a possible out of characters. Well, enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: This is the story between morality and immorality. Young lass, looking so prim and proper, yet, a hentai manga addict! And, ah well, a real life pervert young lad looking for excitement in his boring life. What if the REAL LIFE pervert lad found out the REEL LIFE pervert lass' secret? Will they learn from each other's expertise? Love and sex would really be so0 exciting between this two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Higuchi Tachibana's Gakuen Alice, and Shinjo Mayu's Love Strip, either, just this naughty story.

Unrequited Pervertness

Chapter 1: Introducing my Pervertness

Hi! I am Mikan Sakura, the ever imaginable bookworm of our class. They usually called me Four eyed. Why they say so? Well, I didn't mind really, since, it's partly true. I had my squared glasses (it simply fit, isn't it?), that's why they labeled me by that name. I am the typical two goody shoes and I don't evade laws (city and school rules). Nah, it's just a waste of time.

I am a quiet person. I didn't really have friends at school (they are usually noisy, it's just simply annoying). So, I usually end up alone and isolated to everyone. Well, as I said I didn't really mind. It's better to have no friends than to have one, so that all secrets were all by me. I didn't need to worry anyone. Sounds selfish? Well, I'm kinda like that. Sort of, actually. Besides, I'm protecting my secret…

_Rina moaned as Gravin touched her wet womanhood. They were still wearing their clothes, but, the hotness simply lingered their skin as if they were both naked. _

"_Ah… just like that, Gravin." Rina begged, spreading her legs for…_

Yeah. That was my secret. Hehe. Shocking? Nah. I am a bookworm. Yes, that's true. BUT most of the books I'm reading were perverted novels and mangas. I have lots of collections with those books and I love reading them (want to borrow?)… because… it simply arousing. Yeah, yeah, I'm a pervert.

But one thing for sure, maybe my mind was not anymore a virgin BUT I am a virgin. Hehe. Shocked? Nah. I love reading perverted books but I didn't apply it to real life, you know. Besides, whom I applied with? I didn't have any boyfriend since my birth. Maybe, to other teenagers I'm such a loser and unattractive, but, I love the way I am now.

The thought of that, I sighed. A big sigh, it seemed I become insecure recently. What? Did I just say that? Nope, I'm not insecure it's just that… (Glanced at her class)… everybody seemed in love! Whoa! 'This is the curse of being so in fantasy,' I'm in my teenage life and I didn't have any boyfriend yet. I sighed, again, while wandering my eyes on the class. I checked every male classmate who could be my gigolo.

"Go out with me, Sumire," Kokoroyome, her classmate almost begged to Sumire, my very liberated classmate.

I giggled at the thought Koko-kun would be my boyfriend. Nah. Koko was too weird for me, I mean, I didn't want to sound rude, but, he seemed so interfering, since, he could as if read minds, for goodness sake! Well, I didn't mind his 'talent' really, as long as he won't discover my secret.

I gave my attention to Yuu or our Iinchou here, who was busy scolding our naughty classmates to, "Keep quiet, everyone! Sensei is coming—Hey Kitsuneme stop that!" he ordered to everyone.

I rolled my eyes. Well, Iinchou qualify one of my types, and that was being able to stand with others. He did save me many times from countless bullies, except, that Iinchou was too busy and I'm afraid that if we were a couple he won't give me much attention to teach everything on my book (In the other words Iinchou is inexperienced in _that aspect_). I giggled at the thought; here I am criticizing others, while I haven't got any experienced, yet, and just merely learning from books. Oh, speaking of books, I began to read again..

"_Just the way like that, Rina, it feels so good," Gravin groaned sexily to his lover as Rina licked him on his chest, and as he squeezed her molds. They were making love on the old Equipment tools for P.E and it was late afternoon, so no one would take notice if they'll make something special._

"_ah… Not fair. Not fair," Gravin suddenly said._

_Rina looked at him, "And Why?"_

"_Because you are not doing good unlike yesterday—oh like that, that was you did yesterday..Oh.." so much feeling expressed unto him as Rina gave her big shot…_

"Arg." I groaned. Not with pleasure but in annoyance. Why? Because of my dearest female classmate's whines, they were whining like a chicken _again. _They were always like that if ever these two classmates of mine came. I referred them _**disturbance**__. _Every time I reach the climax the two _disturbance _would came, crashing my solemn sovereignity.

I sighed, looking at them. Since, I lost my concentration on the book; I'll just watch the two _disturbance. _Hmm… handsome as ever, they still had an explicit charm since our first year of Middle School. They're still holding the title of two most handsome in Alice Academy, and even in town! They're such a handsome species. I've been their classmate for three years and they've been holding my _disturbance _title for that long.

Ruka Nogi, the one with blonde hair and azure eyes, smile charmingly to all of the girls _including me. _He was a friendly person and I did like him. I think I still like him, I like his 'Prince Charming' aura. He's always plastering his charming smile that would hook every girl (even boys) in our class. I rolled my eyes when I saw my classmates drooling at him, "Tch,"

Behind the Prince Charming was this 'Bad Boy' sleepy-head type (I called him sleepyhead because I always found him sleeping). Yeah, he was Natsume Hyuuga, my bad boy classmate for three years (I know him since our childhood days, but, I'm not close to him and we're not friends). We just became classmate for the first time when we entered at the same class for our Middle High School in the prestigious Alice Academy. And at the stepped on him in this school, as well as Ruka, every girl wanted them to be their gigolo. Well, they do both have charms and striking handsome face to captured every girl's hearts. As for me, I don't know why most of the girls preferred the cold sleepy-head Hyuuga than the playful Nogi. It's not really my business to find it out, it's just, I found it a trivial matter. Well, I didn't care about him, anyway, so I should stop talking about them, before, someone might interpret that I like him!

Oh, I forgot to mention. Not to boast, but, almost all the students here were well financed. You couldn't enter Alice Academy without loads of money in your pockets. Yeah, they were rich students. Yup, those students only, _not including me. _Well, my dad can financed me in this expensive school since he owned a Publishing House (that's why I could get any manga and novels I wanted, though, without he's knowledge. I just sneaked in), but recently the business was fluctuating due to… I glanced at him, Natsume Hyuuga… yeah, it's because of him. It's his family's fault, because they established a new publishing house and they were more popular AND bigger than ours. Huhu, my father was depressing of it. So, I harbored hard feelings to Natsume Hyuuga. If ever I couldn't get the latest copy of Shinjo Mayu's manga and my other perverted mangas, it's his own fault why it turned out like that. I prayed it wouldn't happen.

The thought of losing any latest copies of my mangas and novels, I gripped tightly my book. I treasure them like my life and I'll do my best to get the full collection of it.

I sighed. I hope it wouldn't happen.

"Quiet!!" a loud voice of our first teacher that morning, Jinno-sensei, croaked. He was pointing his wand, I mean, stick to each noisy students, ordering them to be proper. "It's almost time and you're not in your proper seats unlike--"

"Sakura, the little two goody shoes Four Eyed girl.." my well bully classmate, Mochiage, cuts then it followed by laughs of my classmates.

I rolled my eyes before I glared at him, "Shut up," I uttered that only gained another laughs. They said that I'm amusing when I'm angry, so, they kept bullying me (though, I fought back), and they said, too, that I'm the favorite student of Jinno-sensei, which I really found disgusting. Eew… being a favorite student should really be an overwhelming except that…

"Stop it!" Jinno croaked again (when I say croaked it means he's talking or shouting). "Why are you bullying Miss Sakura? She's the ideal student and much reminds me of my daughter. She's really too…" and he'll start babbling about how well his daughter was (though he's saying nonsense), and start his comparison to me, which gained snickers from my classmates. Oh, how embarrassing. That's how our first period started.

--۞۞۞—

DING DONG

.

.

Finally, the class has ended, and it always a tiring one for me. It always turned out a hectic day for those all questions I needed to answer, let me rephrase, _required to answer. _Why? It was because of my classmate's boneless antics…

"Ryuuzaki, How will you get a herb like Milfoil to be a medicine?" my teacher would ask.

And my dearest classmate would just yawn, and point at me, "Dunno. Let Sakura answer that," and then calmly seated.

And my idiotic teacher required me to answer.

"Koko, what is the--"

"Answer of that problem?" Koko boredly interrupted, "Let Sakura answer that," he suggested and seated down, leaving the question for me to answer.

Geez. It always happened that every now and then, and here's the poor of me they thought of an Encyclopedia that could answer everything…

I stretched out my hand out of tiredness. I'm closing my eyes and breathe the afternoon air. 'How refreshing!' I thought. When I snapped my eyes open, I found myself alone in the classroom. I sighed, "My group is assigned to clean today, and here I am again, left alone to clean," why it kept happening to me? Maybe, it's because I didn't have any friends to rely on or they just thought of me easy to be bullied. I shrugged at the thought. Well, it's too late to reflect now, better start cleaning!

Whistling, I started cleaning. I properly arranged the chairs, swiped the floor and lastly erase the writings on the board. When I'm done, I smiled. I glanced at the wall clock; it's merely four in the afternoon. It's too early to go home. Probably, my grandfather was not yet at home now (Did I forgot to mention that I'm living with jii-chan 'coz my father usually not at home? Btw my mom passed away when I'm still in my first year of Mid-school).

"The bus would be at exactly five. I'll just stay here for a moment to read," I grinned. I'm alone in the room, and I could read without disturbance. I picked my manga from my bag and started reading Shinjo Mayu's Love Strip.

_Yuuko was trying to control her moans when her sneaky hot boyfriend Yagami-kun force himself to plunge on him. Sure it was hurt, since this will be her FIrST time._

_"Ah...Yagami-kun!!" she yelled_

_'Shit! making a cute face like that and inducing me...The lesson is a failure!' he thought. Sure enough, he was Yuuko's Academic tuitor for her to get accepted at the school where he was currently schooling. They both agree that they would enter highschool in the same said school. Hence, Yagami-kun was not only teaching her Academic lessons, but also sex!_

_"Are you really willing to learn?" he hissed, "You're too cute," he suddenly complimented._

_"I should be the one saying that!" responded Yuuko._

_His eyes became tender all of a sudden. Tender and getting sexy, that made her heart beats faster more than ever._

_"Yuuko..." his husky voice made her more aroused, "..I love you." he continued. As he said that, his hands landed inside her cotton panties, and then making his way through her ear, "I can see only you.Only you.." he whispered, rubbing his finger on her wetness._

_"Ah..." she moaned in pleasure. All emotions that Yagami-kun drifting within her were all stranger, and she didn't have any idea of how to handle this. He plunged to her, and she felt the familiar pain, 'i'm not anymore...' Yagami-kun softly touched her breast then sucked it after.."Ah.." _

_'I'm not anymore...' he made his way inside her. The climax was coming, '..a virgin!'_

I'm blushing at the scene. My God, the bishounen was really a pervert. I wandered my eyes inside the room, taking notice if there's anyone in beside me. "Clear," I said closing my eyes, before touching my left breast, like what Yagami-kun did to Yuuko, and moaned, "Ahh.."

"What are you doing?"

I snapped my eyes open at the voice, only, to be shocked at the view. Here in front of me, one of the _disturbance,_ Hyuuga Natsume, holding AND reading my perverted manga. I'm so shock that I forgot to breathe while my eyes widened at him. I didn't know if I'm waiting for him or what, but, my mind was swirled and unable to think.

Then he did something that I didn't imagine I would witness. He smirked.

"So, you love reading this stuff?"

_'Shit!'_ I'm SoO dead!

* * *

**kaye2bu**: Well, what you think? Did you like it so far? I'm not expecting many reviews, but, I'm expecting to whoever reading this to review!XD. I'm listening **Bleeding Love **by Leona Lewis while writing this one, such a nice song.

Thanks for Reading. Please leave a review! Expect me on the next chapter. Ciao!


	2. Meet another Pervert

Summary: This is the story between morality and immorality. Young lass, looking so prim and proper, yet, a hentai manga addict! And, ah well, a real life pervert young lad looking for excitement in his boring life. What if the REAL LIFE pervert lad found out the REEL LIFE pervert lass' secret? Will they learn from each other's expertise? Love and sex would really be so0 exciting between this two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Higuchi Tachibana's Gakuen Alice, just this naughty story.

Unrequited Pervertness

Chapter 2: Meet another Pervert

"Kriinnnngggg!!"

At the sound of the irritating alarm clock, I suddenly woke up from my deep slumber. Still in disheveled state, I glanced at the time. "It's merely 6:30," I mumbled, yawning, as I started to walk towards the bathroom, when suddenly something fell from my bedside table.

"Huh?" I picked up the fell thing and at the sight of it, my adrenaline rush and all my sleepy idea vanished. I stared dumb stricken at the 'Love Strip manga by Shinjo Mayu'. Oh God! I remember the accident yesterday afternoon. I remember each scene. I remember Hyuuga. I remember everything! It's like a rolling film, and the smirk of the evil-sleepyhead-bad-boy-ass Hyuuga Natsume kept playing in my mind!!

"Nooooooooo!!"

--۞۞۞—

DING DONG

.

.

"God! I'm getting late!!" I really wished that the time could stop that moment. Yeah, yeah, I woke up early in the morning, and swear, I've never been late before and it's impossible for me to be late, BUT the face of Hyuuga smirking at me bothered me so much that I made a lot of delay routine that morning. Geez… why Kami-sama let him witness that 'sexy' side of me? Why, God??

The school bell kept ringing, and I kept my pace fast even _faster_. There is a rule in my school that if students did not reached inside the campus before the morning ring of the bell stop, you'll be locked and won't be able to enter the school anymore. That's how strict my school is, and I guess, I'll be one of those lazy tardy students that morning.

I stopped running. There's no point getting in the school in the right time. The bell already stopped, and I could hear groans from the students that left outside like me. Geez.. "This is Hyuuga's fault!" I blamed, loudly and I feel like crying. 'My grades will surely flock! What shall I do?' I'm panicking now, and I looked at the other students that were late, they just simply shrugged it off! God! I think I'm just the only one in berserk here in the whole late idea! Why these students seem used of it? Aren't they worried about their grades, are they?

This suck. "My teacher this morning always late for thirty minutes and I'm sure she's not there already. I shall use my brilliant ideas on how to get inside there," I whispered, carefully observing outside the Academy. I saw a big oak tree near the Academy's wall, and an idea popped up my mind suddenly. I guess, I'll be using all my calories this morning.

Slowly, I climbed up to the tree. Carefully, I hold to the branches. Sneakily, I looked at my surrounding (If someone saw me in this state). Lastly, I reached the top at last. "Just a second and I'll be inside," I murmured, gripping my bag tightly and then close my eyes to ready myself jump to the ground, and then JUMP!

But something-er-someone I didn't expect there…

"Itai!"

God! I almost lost half of my life just to prevent in _smashing _the great Hyuuga sleeping on the grass. Pissed off, I looked at him just to..

I immediately covered my mouth. Gasp, yeah I gasped by just gaping at the _hot _Hyuuga sleeping peacefully in a way that anyone could tell he is one damn handsome species. 'I want to kiss him now,' I silly thought. Was this the guy from yesterday? The bad-ass Hyuuga himself? The guy who knew my secret? The guy who smirk at me? The guy who is also staring at me right now? The guy who has a naughty playful smile at me right now? The guy who…wait. _Staring at me right now…playfully smile at me now. _

My spectacled eyes widened as I moved backwards. He is awake and smirking!

"Yo, little hentai girl," he teased, seating properly on the grass. Smirking.

I gasped again at what he says, 'He really found me! I'm dead now!' "W-what are y-you s-saying?" I swallowed hard while preparing myself to get the damn out of here. 'Oh kami-sama, stop his mouth from saying!'

Hyuuga's mouth formed an O, "What is this? Pretending to be innocent?" he came closer to me, and suddenly cut one of my pigtailed hair's ribbons. "I know your dark secret, little hentai girl. And you owe me." As my hairs slowly slide in his hand, he smelled it like this is the first time he smell a girl's hair. "Strawberry," he said, "I wonder now, how you look taking a bath,"

I immediately blushed while slapping his hand away, "Pervert!" I shouted, pissed off while hurrying myself to get away from him. When I heard him laugh I become even pissed off, "Jerk!" I can't believe he has this side of him!

--۞۞۞—

'Just calm down, Mikan. Pretend he was not there.' I kept telling myself, while I heard many comments surrounded me. Why? _Because _it was so unusual for a certain raven haired **disturbance **to sit next to me, and whole the time in the class gawking at me. My classmate found it a trivial matter, at the same time amusing. 'He is toying with me,' I can feel my sweats rolling down on my forehead, 'This is the start of hell,' I kept myself focus on the teacher's lecture but it seemed the teacher as well are interested in my damn situation. I sighed while wiping the sweats, when suddenly I felt someone breathing near my ear. My sensitive fine hair in my neck reacted the moment that particular someone say something, "Don't tell me you are arouse just sitting there and about to cum?" he whispered that only the two of us could heard.

My jaw-dropped in his bold statement, then I glared at him, 'This is enough!' I slammed my fist hard on the desk while sending him my glare, "Oh, shut up," I said then walked out in the room, leaving the whistling and noisy classroom.

--۞۞۞—

.

.

I stared at my reflection in the Girl's bathroom mirror. I can see the _very _pissed off Mikan Sakura that never been revealed. Tomorrow is weekend, and I've been suffering the reverse psychology strategies of Hyuuga Natsume at me for a week! God! He kept repeating teasing me about my 'sexy' side, and didn't even become tired gaping at me at school, that my classmate found it weird and some thought it was just a form of bullying from Natsume.

The good thing is, he didn't revealed that erotic side of me to my classmates and his friend, and kept the entertainment to himself. Such a jerk! But, I couldn't take it anymore! I thank him for keeping, but I couldn't forgive him for teasing me that I thought it was my end. I've been in his mercy, for goodness sake!

The water on the faucet kept flowing, and I don't care if I didn't follow the 'Save Mother Earth. Conserve Water' Policy. I need to end this, I need to talk Hyuuga _seriously. _I need to stop this and get my life back from before.

Touching my reflection in the mirror, I smiled. I have a plan, but one thing first I need to _pee. _

Entering in the last cubicle there, I started to pee but immediately done it when I heard someone banged then lock the door of the CR. 'Kami! A b-burglar?' I tried my best to not speak, and immediately lift my feet to the bowl. This is getting in my nerves, and I'm started to sweat. What if that someone saw me then rape me? My God! I don't want to surrender my virginity!

"Here? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do it."

Kyaah! I heard sounds, and it was from a girl and a guy? What are they doing here? 'Let's do it, what?' I listen carefully and the seconds passed, I could only heard something flapping. 'Huh? What's that sound? What are they doing?' I wondered when suddenly…

"Ahh…it feels so good, John-kun.."

"You've got nice curves. I want to eat you..Oh.."

"Ahh…"

Blush. Blushes. Blushed. I blushed! At the sound of it, they are having sex! My heart beat fast. As my mind swirled, this is the first time I heard a live-sex moans and groans, and they were a bad influence to me! For now, I started to open the door of my cubicle slightly and the first thing met my eyes were an orange-haired guy sucking the blonde haired tits. And they look like they felt it so good!

I couldn't believe my eyes looking at them! That's how to do sex?

"I really love this," the name John said while squeezing the girl's breast while his tongue travel down her belly.

"Oh..Ah..more…" the girl now was moving, and I don't know why she's moving.

I know my vital signs are increasing in the live performance and I couldn't blink. I want to be in the girl's place! What? Did I just say that? No! I want to treasure my first time with someone I like, with someone so romantic, with someone so like a Prince Charming, with someone like Nogi Ruka? I blushed at the thought of Ruka, my bishounen classmate. If he ever laid a sight of me, I'll surrender my self completely.

I kept on moving, that's why I accidentally press the flush, and the lover stop their love making session at the sound of it.

"Shit! Someone here!" the guy shouted and immediately pull the topless girl.

"Wait! I need to wear bra!"

I heard the sound of a door open then closed.

I sighed. So much for the live action. I opened the cubicle then went back in front the mirror when I saw something on the floor.

I hesitantly touched it, "What is this?" I asked to no one.

"A semen."

"I see."

Wait.

I slowly stood properly, and to my horror prayed, 'Kami! Don't tell me..'

"Yo, little hentai girl."

I blinked at the figure behind me through the mirror where a raven haired hunk named Natsume Hyuuga standing. 'Crap!' I immediately move a meter away from him while pointing an accusing finger at him, "What the hell are you doing here? This is a girl's bathroom!" I yelled, slowly stepping towards the door when suddenly Hyuuga pulled my hand.

"Well, I just passed by and heard groans," he shrugged before continuing, "I found you hiding there from the window," he pointed the cubicle she was in, "and I thought it was amusing watching you peeking," he ended it with a laugh, and didn't notice that I'm now like a tomato in redness.

'He saw me from the start and he was not interested in the live sex and just watched me?' "You bastard!" out of words I said it then walked towards the door.

"You are a pervert you know," he said that made me looked back at him.

"What did--"

_Squish_

_Squish_

'What the--'

I stare dumbfounded at his crimson eyes before looking down wherein his hand gave all the benefits of squeezing my beloved breast! Electrifying sensations run down my spine, and I hate to admit it but… it feels good.

"See? It much felt great in real life than in manga," he whispered into my ear before crashing my lips with his. I gasped, and it was a wrong move 'coz I just gave him the privileges to explore my mouth! The kiss was different in what I imagine a kiss would be.

My first kiss has been taken.

He pulled his face after awhile just to whisper, "Meet me at my house tomorrow 5 pm," then gave my breast one last squeeze before walking towards the door, grinning. He glanced at me for the last time, "Ja ne, little hentai girl," then he winked at me.

When he was nowhere, my knees went jelly and I fell on the ground. 'What was that? Why did he do that?' I touched the part Hyuuga touched, and it seemed the hand of Hyuuga still lingered there, 'Why did he kiss me? What does he mean we'll meet tomorrow?' I,then, place my hand near my chest and I could feel and hear the fast pumping of my heart. I felt…excited?

'The bastard!' he just devirginized both my lips and breast! and...

'Will I be not anymore a virgin tomorrow?'

.

.

* * *

**kaye2bu: **No! Don't curse me for not updating this for so long! Lol...sorry, guys. Well, what ya think? To tell you the truth, this is really getting in my nerves...lol. The next chapter will be the last, and I'm looking forward to it.

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Ciao!


	3. Seizing our Pervertness

**A/N: **This story is all dedicated to this story's readers. I am so pleasure that many reviewed and accepted this story. I didn't expect that this story will be like. Thank you, guys! I guess I'm inspired to write again naughty stories here..lol. My heart warming thanks for those who reviewed will be at the end part of this. I hope you'll not find the ending lame, and boring. I hope, too, I still stick into the summary of this story.

Well, enjoy reading!

* * *

Summary: This is the story between morality and immorality. Young lass, looking so prim and proper, yet, a hentai manga addict! And, ah well, a real life pervert young lad looking for excitement in his boring life. What if the REAL LIFE pervert lad found out the REEL LIFE pervert lass' secret? Will they learn from each other's expertise? Love and sex would really be so0 exciting between this two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Higuchi Tachibana's Gakuen Alice and Mikami Kanan's Shiiku Hime, either, just this naughty story.

Unrequited Pervertness

Chapter 3: Seizing our Pervertness

"37.9"

I get the thermometer inside my mouth then heaved a sigh. "I'm febrile and I don't know what the cause is," I sighed again, and then glanced at my wall clock. It tells 4:30 in the afternoon. "Thirty minutes before my so-called meeting with Hyuuga," I mumbled. It seemed I'm looking forward to it, yet, I'm hesitant. "Who knows he's just toying with me. That jerk doesn't know the word serious," I sounded assure as I gripped my fist tight.

"_Meet me at my house tomorrow 5 pm," _

'He sounded sexy that time,' I thought hastily then touched my cheek. It felt hot, 'I'm blushing, man!'

"Mikan?"

I immediately looked at the owner of the familiar voice. It's jii-chan. I seated myself on the bed as my grandpa seated beside me.

"How's my beloved granddaughter?" he asked sweetly while touching my temple. "Your fever is still high and your face is flustered. Do I need to call a Doctor before I go?"

I smiled sweetly at my jii-chan. Touched with his thoughtfulness, 'I flustered because of Hyuuga,' my mind reasoned out. My grandpa is really the best, and I'm glad that he is with me all the time. "I'm fine, jii-chan. I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself," then I gave him my big goofy smile.

Instead of becoming relief, he seemed more worried at the sight of it. I noticed it, that's why I gave him my warm smile with matching caressing hand. "Honestly, jii-chan. You should not worry about me. You need to go now. I promise to get well soon," I assured to the old man.

With that sincere statement, he felt relieved. "Just get well soon, Mikan. And I promise to came back as soon as possible." He put his hat on his head as he prepared to leave, "I just really wish that your friends would visit and took care of you while I and your father are gone."

I just smile and decided not to comment. 'Sorry, grandpa. I don't have any friends.'

"Bye, little angel," he gave me a kiss on my temple then bid a wave.

When jii-chan now was gone, I sighed. I walked towards my pile of manga-_hentai manga_, and then get one before walking towards the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and get my milk and an apple. Biting my apple and sipping my milk, I glanced at the clock, "Pffvt frtty," (Five thirty) 'I wonder if he was waiting. Well, who cares about that jerk, anyway?'

I slouch on the couch and started reading the Volume 1 of Mikami Kanan's Shiiku Hime…

_Nachi kissed her differently. His tongue dwelt with her, and taking deeper, that seemed wanting to taste her completely. But, the surprising thing was, he was taking the lead!_

"_Look, what improvement I've done, Hime." Nachi teased between kisses. He trailed down his kisses down her neck, and then stayed her breast, and she couldn't help but moaned at the sensations…_

'I wonder if Hyuuga was really waiting.' I flipped the pages nonchalantly, just looking at the sexy part.

"_I love you," Nachi told desperately while kissing her and as his hand roamed around her molds.._

'Why am I so preoccupied with Hyuuga? I didn't promise to come, did I? I didn't compromise, right?'

_Nachi was now trailing between her legs and she's trying hard to control her moans…_

I closed the manga. "Pointless." It was so new to me to discontinue reading the most erotic part. "I'm not in the mood to read," I simply justified, feeling a bit dizzy. I touched my forehead, "It looks like my fever…is getting…higher," I said weakly before dozing off on the couch. I just wanted to sleep right now.

.

.

--۞۞۞—

I felt someone touching me, someone who's touching my cheeks, and then my heated lips. Wait. That someone was touching my neck too. But wait, was that someone undressing me? 'coz I just felt a little bit cold on my upper part. Weakly, I slowly open my eyes just to meet up a pair of alluring crimson eyes. My eyes widened immediately at the sight of Hyuuga Natsume, as I forced myself to get up from bed? Wait. How did I get in my own bed? I remembered I was taking a nap on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I was able to ask him while massaging my temple. I still felt a bit dizzy.

I heard him whistling. I snapped my eyes open and found him staring down at me. _Staring down at me. _

I looked down, and to my horror found myself _almost _naked! My instinct told me to shout, and then I shouted, "Ahhhh!! Rape!! You pervert--mpfff," he then clasped my mouth with his big hand.

"Tch. Will you shut up, nosy hentai girl." He said coolly then shows me a small towel, "I'm just giving you a sponge bath since you're burning with fever,"

I gaped, "Y-you're g-giving me a sponge bath?" A sponge bath is an intervention to reduce fever, and I couldn't believe that Natsume would bother to do that. 'How thoughtful,' I was about to say my thanks when I was suddenly tongue-tied the moment I checked on him. Why did I notice it now?

If you're wondering, folks. It's just that Hyuuga was more handsome in casual clothes than our uniform in Alice Academy. Anyone, who'd, thought he deserved to be called _hot. _

I looked away, and could feel my cheeks flushed. "T-thanks, but what are you doing here? I didn't remember inviting you over."

He looked at me before putting the towel back in the basin. "You didn't come in my house," he told in a bored tone, escaping a playful smirk from him.

Somehow, conscience hit me, "W-well, I thought you're just kidding," why I'm feeling nervous now? Why I am so sensitive that we, Hyuuga and I, alone in the house and in my room!?

He came closer to me and I gripped the blanket tightly above my chest. My situation was very clear to me. I have a fever and helpless, if he was planning something that would crash me, it would definitely succeed.

He then, suddenly laughed.

"Eh?"

He stopped himself from laughing, but evident in his crimson eyes the amusement. "I never thought, you'll be cute with your pajamas minus glasses,"

"What!?"

"You acted as if I'll rape you, little hentai girl," he smirked at me before nearing his face at me, "I won't attack an ill person in bed, you know." He then winked at me.

It takes time before his statement registered inside my mind. When it hit, I immediately pointed my accusing finger at him, "Y-you pervert!! Who do you think who enter _my _house, huh?" I hate him! Who does he think he is? As if I would surrender myself in his attack. 'Well, he might be good in bed—wait! Baka Mikan!'

He ignored my statement, and chose to lie down beside me.

"W-wait! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep, since it's tiring to nurse a hentai like you," he answered, closing his eyes.

"What! I'm not a hentai!" 'Liar,' "You are the pervert here! A sneaky pervert!" I shouted. I continue throwing curses at him but it seemed he was not listening. "Hey, Hyuuga! Are y--"

Silence.

"He was always sleepy. Well..." ' He looked good while sleeping.' I commented, staring at his handsome feature. No trace of any pimples or mark, he was a perfect creature. The distance of our face was enough to see him clearly without my glasses. Just looking at his peaceful face, I couldn't help but smile. His disposition made me sleepy, too.

I lay down beside him and about to close my eyes, when I noticed something above my bedside table. It was my Shiiku Hime manga.

"I wonder if he saw that with me earlier." I yawned, 'At least he knows I'm a pervert.'

--۞۞۞—

_There was a little brunette girl, of about five years old, alone on the swing and just watching children playing games. They looked so happy, and the little girl wanted to join in but didn't know how to approach. Her family just transferred in this district, so she had no friends. She's gripping her book tightly while swinging slowly. When she noticed a kid with the same age with an extraordinary aura, she was amazed with the color of his eyes. A crimson one._

_The kid was always yawning while barely tossed the ball to a comrade. _

"_I'm sleepy," the boy groaned._

"_Mou, Natsu-kun, you are always sleepy," one boy told. _

"_I can't help it," he defended, leaving his friends in stupor. He went to a tree near the little girl. He glanced at her, and for a while they were staring at each other. The little girl could see a tint of pink shade on the crimson-eyed boy's cheek, and she wondered why. _

_The boy went under the tree and slowly lay down on the grass. He glanced at her one more time, and they stared again at each other. Then, the boy suddenly smiled at the little girl. "Would you like to sleep with me?" _

_The girl's eye sparkled. She gained one friend. "I would love to!" she chipped happily, and then lay beside him excitedly._

_He was still smiling, and she was smiling back._

"_What's your name?" He asked. His face was so close to the girl, and she could see his alluring crimson eyes clearly. _

_The girl touched his eyes before she answered, "Mikan."_

I slowly opened my eyes and found a pair of crimson eyes staring at me. I'm still in haze, and just smile immediately at the sight of those eyes. 'Who's the owner of these beautiful eyes?'

"Are you including me in your wet dreams?" Natsume Hyuuga, the owner of those _beautiful _eyes, asked.

"What!?" I immediately get up, and to my carelessness bumped my head at him. Because I'm the one here who was fresh from fever, it's me who gained more pain.

"Itai! Look where you're moving!" I scolded, massaging my bump.

He grinned at me. "Look who's talking," he poked my forehead, and force me to get up from bed. "I made a porridge. It's good for those fresh from sick." He lead me through the kitchen.

'He's acting home sweet home now,' I rolled my eyes. "You've becoming so thoughtful, Hyuuga. I wonder why," I voiced out.

He shrugged, "Let's just say, I wanted you to resume your energy for _something,_" he grinned at me playfully.

I sweat dropped. 'I don't like that smile.'

"Besides, after you gain your energy, you need to go my place." He continued.

"I thought, we're over about that topic. I don't have any business in your house!" I demanded, scooping the last porridge. Miraculously, it tasted good.

He cocked his eyebrows at me, "That's the favor for nursing you,"

I crossed my hand, "And who told you to nurse me?"

He shook his head before stepping the distance between us, "It can't be helped, then. What about…" he lifted my chin up. A glint in his eyes indicated that the next thing he'll say would not be good, "If you won't come I'll spread your secret, _little hentai girl,_"

I gasped, then gritted my teeth, "You blackmailer pervert."

--۞۞۞—

Ding. Dong

.

.

.

I'm now infront _his _house, and waiting for him to open the damn door. I forgot that he's living a few blocks from my house, that's why it's not a problem for me to come, BUT it takes my pride to come.

'I wonder what Hyuuga takes long?' I stomped my feet impatiently, and press the doorbell hastily.

DingDong.DingDong.DingDong.DingDong.DingDong.DingDong.DingDong.DingDong.DingDong—

"Could you wait!!" Hyuuga shouted.

I gasped at his sight. My jaw dropped, and then, "Ahhhh!! What are you wearing, you pervert!!" I'm covering my eyes, preventing to look my virgin eyes to his almost naked body. He was only wearing a towel that covers HIS. That's why his yummy half was posting in glory. Not to mention, he's dripping in wet, telling that he's fresh from bath.

"Loud-mouth, hentai girl," he rolled his eyes before pulling me inside the house.

SLAM!

"Wait here," he ordered before vanishing away my sight.

When he was gone, I roamed my eyes inside the house. "He is really a handsome rich," I said out of my will. It was triple huge than my house. The painting, chandeliers, furniture etc. stated that he and his family were rich. Well, they have a lot of business in the country. And they were the owner of a Publishing house that counterpart our business. At the thought of it, my heart gripped in annoyance. 'They're filthy rich, and I hope my father could recover from the loss. I promise father to not steal any manga anymore,' I pledged silently.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Eek!" I yelled, stepping backward just to be out balance, I fell on the couch and my glasses went off. "Don't surprise me! You'll kill me with Heart attack!" I shouted, looking for my glasses but found it nowhere.

"You don't need to wear this," he pulled me from the couch then lead me to God-knows-where.

"But I can't see clearly!"

"Well, that's good. You'll cling for me for support," he smirked at me.

"You bastard! Give it back to me!" I tried to get my glasses from him but he was taller than me, that's make it hard for me.

I'm annoyed now. "I'm going home!" I declared, stopping my track.

He stopped, too. "Nah. You can't go with this easily. Just be patient, I just want to show something to you," he said, pulling me again.

I heaved a sigh. No point arguing with him.

Even though, my sight was not clear, I could read the label on the door saying, "Natsume's Private Room. What!? We are going to your room?" What's this jerk thinking now? I bet we are alone in this big house, and he said something yesterday that he want to do something with me. What could it be?

"Exactly. Don't worry I won't be _harsh _to you," he smirked, pulling me inside the room.

I keep my mouth shut. I remembered that in any situation I should be calm, and secretly search the weakness of my enemy. 'Yeah. That is what I'm going to do now,'

I heard the door close then second passed I felt myself being pinned on the wall, "What the--" I was cut by a kiss from Natsume, and all my secret agenda vanished. This is the second time I received a kiss from him, and for the second time it felt good, but, "W-wait!!" I tried to push him, "What do you think of me? A slut you can just kiss and bring in your room?"

He smiled at me, "Don't worry I'm not leveling you to those kind," he kissed me on the cheek softly, "It's my birthday yesterday."

"Your birthday yes—What! It's your birthday yesterday?" 'What is it to you, Mikan? As if you care about his birthday.' But, come to think of it, he came to my house yesterday then nurse me eventhough it's his birthday? "Why you came yesterday? You must celebrate it with your family," I said.

He smirked, "I wanted to celebrate it with you. Beside, my family wasn't here to celebrate mine," he shrugged and then escorted me to his king-sized bed. He pushed me, and surprisingly I obliged. Had he tamed her already?

"Poor you, but why you wanted to celebrate it with me?" I am aware that he was slowly undressing me.

"Dunno." He was busy kissing my neck.

"Why you bring me to your house, Hyuuga?"

" I guess, I just wanted to be with you," He was now cupping my breast.

I closed my eyes. At the first place, I should expect something like this would happen if I go to his house. I'm like a lamb looking for a wolf's place.

"What if I say I don't want you touching me?" I challenged.

This time, he looked at me, then just gave me a smirk, "I can tell you were lying. Your body doesn't show it," he sucked my pink nipple, and I remembered the feeling of my shoujo characters in the manga when their bishounen partner do it. It feels like this BUT…

Thug!

Natsume Hyuuga fell from the bed. I glare at him, "I must like what you are doing to me, but it doesn't mean, I want to do it with you!?" I shouted, and then ran towards the door. 'The jerk! That's what my hentai manga taught me,' I opened the door but I couldn't. "Why it is not opening?"

"I'm just the only one who can open that door," Hyuuga stated behind me.

I controlled myself not to look at him. He might saw me about to cry. 'He kept harassing me,' "Then do something about it,"

"Nah, I don't want to. I want you to be here,"

That's it.

Slap!

I glare at him, "I hate you. You are making me dramatic here. What do you think of me? A bitch you can just drag off?"

Natsume touched his swollen cheek. I bet it was his first time being slapped. "I'm sorry. I overdo it."

What? He was apologizing to me easily? He seemed soften looking at me. I touched my face I'm crying. Well, he really must apologize.

After that incident silence engulfed us.

It was still silent between us, and I didn't like the aura even a bit. I looked at him; he was just lying on his bed, closing his eyes. He didn't even move, and he was not planning to open the door, too. 'I bet he was sleeping,'

I scanned his room. It was well-cleaned. He had lots of books, mangas, portables etc. A sign that he was a son of a well financed parents. He can get whatever he wants. He had good looks too, so he can make girls go gaga with him, he did not need a dork like me to make love with.

I looked at the picture at his bedside table. It seemed familiar. I walked near it to get a closer look, and the moment it was clear to me, I gasped.

"I like you since that day,"

I turned my face and saw Hyuuga looking at the picture at the frame I'm looking. 'Was he confessing?' It was a picture of a little brunette girl sleeping with a raven haired guy under a tree.

"You were gone after a few weeks that time, and came back with hard to approach aura. I bet you forgot that day," he started telling, looking at me now, "I was happy when we became classmates, and became happier when I found out your secret," he smiled at it, "I thought I could blackmail you and force you to make love with me," he followed it with a laugh.

My brows furrowed. "It's not funny. You scared me," 'Well, I didn't really forgot that day. It's just that...'

He seated himself properly. "That's why I'm sorry. I promise not to force you again," he smiled at me in the way that I'm captured. Wait! I'm not captured; it's just that he was…dazzling. 'I bet his next move would either surprising or perverted.'

He then came closer to me and held my chin up, "Before we do smutty things. We should have a formal relationship," with that, he followed it with a kiss. "Will you be my girl, Mikan?"

I gasped. I couldn't believe it! HE was actually asking me to be his girl! We were just like in a whirlwind Romance. 'Romance?' A moment ago, we were fighting and then now he was confessing? Was this happening so fast? 'Should I answer it in affirmative or should I reject it?'

I looked at him. His crimson eyes looked pleading. I bet if I rejected him, it would break him. Well, he was handsome, a bully (he could be my shield) and popular. Not to mention, he was an experienced person in that _aspect. _I could learn many things from him. I blushed at the thought, 'Yeah. He was experienced. I could tell it the way he kiss.'

Maybe I like him, maybe I don't. I could like him in a long way after. I stared at him. He was the first person who asked this question, "Well, let's give it a...try,"

--۞۞۞—

It's like I'm in a cloudnine. I have a good grades and a hot, sexy, loving boyfriend. My boyfriend is the hottest in the school, and he was usually cold to others, except for me. His usual perverted, humurous side shown up if he was with me. He laugh with me and my classmates found it a shocking thing!

He already declared his love for me, and I answered him the day he confessed, even though, I didn't vocalized my feelings. Well, action speaks louder than words. And here we are, resting under his favorite tree. I was asked to bring him back to class, but when I found him, I was convinced instead to stay with him when he asked for it.

"Ne, Natsume." We started calling first name basis the moment we were dating each other.

"Hm?"

"I think I'm beginning to like you," well, I like him a long time ago, but I felt saying that statement now.

He opened his eyes and turned to my side, "I thought you like since ago,"

Busted.

I cleared my thought, "No, I'm just starting to like you," I insisted, blushing.

He looked suspicious, "Well, glad to hear that, though I like you a long time ago," he said then kissed me quickly.

I gasped, and he just take the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He pushed himself above me, feeling my curves. I don't know what he's thinking, but the moment his hand roamed around under my skirt, it was obvious what he's planning to do.

"Stop!" I panted, stopping his hand. "We are in the campus, pervert," I reminded, getting up properly, when suddenly..

Snap!

He snapped my bra from my back, and then squeeze freely my molds. "Natsume--Ah.." I couldn't help but moaned. He'd been horny alot whenever we're together.

He slowly pinned me on the Tree's bark, and kissed me passionately. His tongue dominated mine, and he was giving a different trace. 'This is not his usual kiss,' his finger slid inside my panties, and caress mine. "Ahh..Natsume...someone..might ..saw us.."

"I don't care. You are just irresistible, Mikan," he continued to kiss, he slowly opened my blouse, and pull down my bra.

'He's becoming more pervert lately,' I was about to drown in our world, when I heard someone footsteps, "Someone's coming!" I pushed him, and get myself proper, just in time Ruka Nogi came.

He looked suspisious in us, "Am I disturbing something?"

"Yes, Ruka why d--" Natsume answered directly but I clasped it immediately before he say something.

"No, Nogi-san. I'll take care this pervert--err-Hyuuga-kun and sent him to the clasroom,"

"Heaven, Mikan," he licked my earlobe that made me blush a thousand shield. As well as Ruka who was just watching.

Ruka Nogi cleared his throat, "I know, Natsume, you are madly crazy over her, but I didn't know you are this obsessed. Well, I'll just tell sensei the two of you went home," he smiled at us playfully before vanishing.

I sighed. 'Now, Ruka had something naughty things in us.' I glared at this sneaky pervert. I stood up and put my hands on the waist, then declared, "No sex for a month!" I then walked out, smirking.

Natsume blinked, registering of what I said, before I heard him say, "WHAT!!"

-END-

* * *

**kaye2bu: **Well, what you think? I'm thinking of making a sequel with this story, maybe a one shot of what will happen next. I'm enjoying writing this. BUt I don't know if you like the ending of this story. Hope I'm not disappointing you.

Sorry, if there's no real lemon between Mikan and Natsume and just a foreplay, but don't worry if I make a sequel, I'll include it..lol.

For these _**unique**_ _**person**_ who didn't forgot to review:

**mookie**-my co-pervert (kidding), Glad you purchased the manga. You helped Shinju-sama

**-**Kuro-Tenshi11- my co-pervert (kidding),The Love strip was great, right? I loved it too

**bADZGURL**- my co-pervert (kidding), yeah, I've been drooling to his bishounen characters #drooling#

sammae18- you're funny the way you review. keep it up.

**akerue**-you like Bleeding Love? I love it!

koneko- am I embarassing too -#blush#-

**yue679**- yeah, it was embarassing..lol. bUt I love it

mistyoliveyes- hope it's not embarassing anymore,

**Mitsukai**-Mikan- I have an angel reviewer..lol

cutenatsumexMikan- hehehe...long time no chat

**Iamyours**- thanks for finding it hilarious! XlolX

aniprincess13- GLAD you have friends! don't be like Mikan who have no friends..lol. Yup, I'm so much for Damsel in Distress, though, I sometimes like it especialy if there's a twist..hehe

**tina1061**- really thanks for reviewing. love it!

R3ig3n-him3- lol..I'm fond of cliffhanger

**thundra18**- my new found friend! konnichiwa!

flor-desu- you're funny..lol. Thanks for the awesome review,.hehe..pure gold, huh' love the term. It's like I'm in the cloudnine.

**vina03**- Yagami light, you mean? well no, it's yagami from Love strip. Though, Light is hot too, but I fantasize L more..lol. You, what you like?

lisettessakura- I totally agree with you. Now, she have a sex partner. Hot, hehe..really?

**AYUMU10**- really? hmm..i thought, it was good, Mikan being different to all of them..haha

Teenagericeball-your penname is funny, hmm..did you like the naughty things?lol

**dominiqueanee**- thanks fro liking it!

addie-chan- sure! I'll surely keep writng!

**lakadako**- lol. Yeah. Yeah. She's not easily taken but easily been convinced..haha

crazicrystal- wee--was what their doing already naughty? haha..thanks for the awesome review!

**clapz**- thanks for finding it funny, you boost my immune system

Robotics-fuji- Oh God, you remind me of Sweet Revenge, sorry for not updating that one, but I'll surely will

**BnWhites**- thanks for liking it.

GIGhearts- you think so? I'm in a cloudnine now. GREAT is such a great word..lol

**papaw**- is the ending still interesting..lol. thanks!

To my **anonymous** lover-er-**reviewers**:

**Mfairlad**- lol..yup, i was planning to make it a juicy lemon but I'm thinking about the younger readers..haha..sorry.

Rawr- thanks.

**Shhh**- do i still to keep quiet..lol. Anonymous reviewer, surely have weird names..hahaha.

fragiledreams- whooh! my co-pervert..lol..I made it longer this time, did you like it?

**konnie**-God! You really make me enjoy with your reviews! thanks for always reviewing with my stories! As for the condom, I'm shy to write it...hahaha...lol.

mimi-chan- hop, u enjoyed it!

**Leo**- wow! thanks for purchasing the manga! you help shinju-sama

gIIglexbaka- haha..being nw, thats what I'm aiming for

**kanta**- your name reminds me one of my crushes

blue-niagra- WOW! a long time author like you actually reviewed this story! Thanks!!

**heartless22**- I thought your name heartless would be in the review too..hahaha..thanks fro reviewing

dragonlots- you're funny! you waited that long? you hit me!hahaha

**AND the future reviewers**-thanks in advance!

THERE! **THANKS** FOR YOUR VERY HEARTWARMING, LONG OR SHORT **Review**, it really made my day and I'm really happy that you stick until the end. Hope I'm not disappointing anyone here.

the hardest part of a story is the ending. I totally agree with that. It took me one day, and honestly I'm always in the mood to write whenever my period (girl's stuff) comes..haha. I'm such a weird.

I'm planning to make another Rated M, but I need to finish my Sweet Revenge first, I don't want to be curse again...lol.

thanks, minna-san! Ciao!


End file.
